Chaos In My Nightmare
by Fallendarkangel13
Summary: Twilight wants to make sure that her plans for Princess Celestia's birthday are perfect. The only thing missing is the music, but when she accidental calls the wrong bands, things turn into a real symphonic mess. Rated T for suggested lyrics and mild sexual content.


Two days no power, internet, and angry birds so far. I hate living in Ohio, it sucks. Thankfully, a Mcdonald's had power, and wifi. I would love to update a few of my other stories since it has been like forever. Community College, and boyfriend drama. (Insert sarcastic yay!) Anyways' enough my whining I try to update my other works later. . .hopefully. I recently got into this stupid show, and now I'm hooked. My favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle. So, I hope anyone enjoy's a My Little Pony story, that is have been created by my never ending library of symphonic music.

Twilight Sparkle stared at the levitated paper and quill that held a purple aura. Spike was snoozing away in the dawning early hours while she panicked. "I have less then a week to prepare for the princess' birthday I have no idea where to began." Drum's sounded from outside causing quite a racket. Twilight went to the nearest window to see Pinkie Pie banging a drum in the morning light. "Pinkie, what in the name of Celestial are you doing?"

"Playing music for everypony!"

A light bulb went off in Twilight's head. "Music, that will be perfect for the princess' birthday! Now the question is who should play?" She looked down at Pinkie Pie. "I need you to gather the girls and have them meet me under the apple tree on the hill first thing in the morning."

"Okie, dookie, lookie!"

The next morning, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were sitting under a tree. Applejack had a piece of straw in her mouth, and her cowboy hat covering her eyes. "I wonder why Twi, asked us here."

"I hope something's not wrong," Fluttershy said softly.

"It must important for her to be taking a break from preparing the princess' birthday party."

"Party?" Pinkie asked. "How come no one invited me?"

"Pinkie, we're all invited," Applejack sighed at the pink pony.

"I hope she lets me design the outfits," Rarity gushed. "However, I do not think I will be able to find anything to match those repulsive thing's Rainbow Dash has been wearing."

The blue tom boyish pony was on sitting under the tree, covering her ears were strange objects that produced the most unearthly of sounds. Her head moved back and forth, as her rainbow colored hair was being tossed all about. "Rainbow," Applejack yelled over the noise.

Rainbow remained unchanged.

"Here allow me!" Pinkie exclaimed taking out a pair of random cymbals. Banging them, she danced around.

Nothing drew the blue pony out of her trance.

"Oh dear, here comes Twilight," Rarity informed.

"May I?" Fluttershy asked.

"Go ahead sugar cube," AJ offered.

Fluttershy sat beside Rainbow Dash, and gently kissed the side of her muzzle. Rainbow pulled down the headphones, and blushed as her eyes meet Fluttershies. "Flutter, we talked about this," Rainbow whispered.

"But Rainbow, Twilight is coming."

"Egghead, is coming!" Rainbow Dash snickered.

"I resent that comment, Dashie," Twilight said, calling Rainbow the nickname she hated.

"Well, then hold your muzzle, Dashie," Applejack taunted.

"Can we not fight like children AJ, and Rainbow," Rarity said, flipping her mane.

Twilight rolled her eyes, she knew her friends were just playing, but his was important "Now I called you all here, cause I need help with the preparations. AJ, and Pinkie I need your help with the food prep.

"Cupcakes, cake, a chocolate waterfall, cotton candy-"

As Pinkie continued on her never ending list of sweet desert's Applejack added, "I'll have Granny Smith help with some apple products."

"Rarity, can work on decoration's."

"I would be honored to," Rarity bowed.

"Rainbow, I could use you on cloud duty, when the time come."

"No, problem, Egghead," Rainbow winked.

A light red coated Twilight's cheeks. Regained herself, "And Fluttershy, I would like you to make sure no scary creatures come and ruin this party."

"No problem," Fluttershy whispered.

"Is something wrong Flutter, honey?" AJ asked.

"Nothing," Fluttershy lied.

"Perfect, now the main reason I called you five here is because I need a few band names for music accompaniment. So, lay them on me."

"The Straw Hat Crew is my favorite," AJ suggested.

"I've always enjoy Diamonds Are Forever," Rarity sighed lovingly.

"The Bubble Cakes!" Pinkie said exclaimed jumping for joy.

"Just the birds tweeting has always made me happy," Fluttershy spoke softy.

"Chaos In My Nightmare," Rainbow said zipping by. "Their awesome, and the lead singer is hot!"

The five exchanged looks of despair. "Rainbow, sweetie, we told you to keep it at home," Rarity said.

Changing the subject, Twilight had written down all the bands they all said. "Thank you, girls, how about we up at Sweet Apple Acres to discuss further things."

"See you later Twi," AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I can not wait to hear all the great ideas you have for the party!" Twilight said leaving smiling.

Once Twilight behind the hill Rarity glanced around, "Well, then I should get going and work on my design plans."

Fixing her hat Applejack said, "I'll talk to Granny about some recipes."

"I already know what to make!" Pinkie Pie said singing, and bouncing away from the group.

"Lets hope she does not eat everything like last," Rarity giggled.

Fluttershy mumbled something that was inaudible.

"What was that sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy turned her head away from the group, and whispered, "Nothing, I'll go home."

"Oh, no you don't, your coming with me," Rarity demanded. "I need to have at least one pony to model for me."

Fluttershy thought of the last time she model for the majestic white mare and shivered slightly. "Okay, as long as. . . you know."

"That will never happen again," she assured leaving, with Fluttershy in tow.

Applejack glanced around to see Rainbow Dash once more immerse in those headphones. "What are we going to do with you Rainbow," Applejack joked.


End file.
